Cliched Broken Hearts
by AzzyStack
Summary: Girls are allowed at Welton and only two of them are seniors. Neil and Cat bond over a shared love of acting and bloom romance, whilst charlie and Gwen enter into a highly flirtatious relationship. But When people have ulterior motives, lies are told and hearts a broken. How will it end up and who will be left to pick up the pieces of their shattered heart.
1. Girls in the mix

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dead Poets Society, if I did, Charlie would live in my bed.**

**Authors Note: for the sake of this story, Neil father really was out of town during the play and so he never saw it, therefore Neil did not commit suicide, Mr Keating was never fired and Charlie did not get expelled for punching Cameron. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary. (set in the present time because I'm a feminist and hate sexist attitudes displayed in the fifties and sixties)**

Gwendolyn Cooper sat in her seat and looked around at what seemed to be millions of boys in the Welton School hall. She was one of 20 girls who had been admitted to Welton this year and one of only 2 seniors, the other being her best friend Catalina Lopez. The headmaster Mr Nolan, a stern looking man who had to be at least 80 years old, started talking, something about knowledge and school history, Gwen wasn't interested, she was more concerned with figuring out how the hell Cat had managed to drag her into this one

"_Come on Gwen, we'll be some of the first girls in Welton; its history" Catalina was saying as they sat on the porch swing outside her father's. "And besides, think of all the boys…"_

"_Uggh, Cat, upstairs brain!"_

"_Okay, okay, sorry. My parents are gonna make me go whether I like it or not anyway"_

"_If you put it like that, I'm gonna have to come. Even if it is just to make sure you don't get into any awkward situations with hormonal teenage boys."_

"_You know I love you right" she yelled as she hugged her before running inside to speak to Mr Cooper._

Her Father yanked on her arm, distracting her from her thoughts as all the students were made to stand and recited something Mr Nolan referred to as the four pillars.

"Tradition, Honour, Discipline, Excellence." Every boy in the school and even some of the girls, recited in complete unified monotone.

"They're like robots!" Cat whispered as they sat back down.

"And thanks to you that will be us for the rest of the year"

"Okay maybe Welton wasn't one of my greatest plans"

"You don't say"

"Hey, hey, hey, he's talking about us"

Sure enough, when Gwen looked up, Mr Nolan was announcing much to his apparent distaste, that this you would see the arrival of 'twenty new female students.' Then he started going on about dormitories, special girl's bathrooms and god knows what else. After his ramblings had finished he dismissed everyone and the girls made their way out into the yard to say their final goodbyes before their parents disappeared back to Ohio.

Half an hour later they were lugging their bags upstairs to the senior dormitories on the third floor. They checked the list on the wall, and discovered that they would be sharing room 113, just down the hall. They picked up there suitcases and walked the short distance to there room before throwing their bags on the beds and starting to unpack.

"So… doesn't look to bad" Gwen thought taking in the small space that they would be living in for the next year. Her side consisted of a wooden framed single bed, a decently sized wooden desk and a fairly shallow closet, clearly not designed for a girl and all the clothing that she had bought. She looked over at Cat's side of the room and found it was identical to hers and that Cat was having the exact same wardrobe crisis that she was.

"School things and casual weekend cloths in the closet, nicer things in the suitcase, under the bead." she suggested

"I guess so, it's not like we have any other options."

"True that."

After a short while, they had finished unpacking and collapsed onto their respective beds to relax before heading down to dinner. Just as Gwen began to nod off there was a sharp tap on the wooden door frame, and she looked up to see a smug boy, with what seemed to be a permanent smirk plastered on his face.

"Hi ladies", he said, before extending his hand and introducing himself "Charlie Dalton." Cat got up straight away and shook his hand.

"Catalina Lopez, but you can call me Cat" she said in the most flirtatious way possible. (He was HOT!)

"Upstairs brain Cat" Gwen rolled her eyes as her best friend went bright red and moved to sit back on her bead.

"English, cute" Charlie breathed. At this, Gwen shot him the biggest death stare she could muster up, before standing and walking over to him.

"Gwen Copper" she said shaking his hand. "And I'm bloody Welsh!" she spat before slamming the door in his face. This was going to be a long year.

Charlie stood facing the recently closed door in front of him for a few moments going over the sequence of events that led to the door being slammed in his face, not knowing what exactly it was he had done to offend 'Miss. Gwen Cooper.' Eventually he gave up trying to interpret the inner workings of the female mind and walked up to room 110, where he found Neil Perry and Todd Anderson unpacking there belongings.

"How was your summer Charlie?" Todd asked when he saw Charlie at the door.

"Oh, it was awesome," replied Charlie sarcastically

"Alright, Sergeant Sarcasm," Neil teased from the other side of the room.

Charlie shot him a look before closing the door, collapsing onto Neil's bed and pulling out a cigarette and lighter.

"Smoking kills Charlie," Neil scolded before taking the cigarette and tossing it in the bin.

"Yes mum"

Before Neil could retaliate, Knox Overstreet walked through the door sporting his usual goofy grin followed by Richard Cameron, Steven Meeks and Gerard Pitts. Pitts closed the door behind him and the boys all took seats upon various pieces of furniture.

"Any of you met those two girls yet?" asked Cameron

"Yep"

"Of course _you_ have, you're Charlie Dalton," retorted Cameron

"And you can bet your life that Gwen Coopers going to play it hard to get"

"Why's that?" asked Neil genuinely curious

"Because I walked in to introduce myself and she slammed the door in my face."

"What did you say to her?" Knox exclaimed.

"That's it, I'm going to say hi!" Neil beamed as he marched out the door and over to room 113.

Neil knocked on the door to the girl's room and was greeted by a gorgeous Latino girl whose wavy, chocolate hair seemed to have been placed strategically to cover her face and give of a sexy, mysterious aura.

"Can I help you?" the girl asked, clearly irritated by the interruption

"Hi, I'm Neil Perry. I'm in room 110, just over there," he said signalling in the direction of the room he had just exited

"Cat Lopez, Nice to meet you Neil," she said a fair bit louder than necessary. Neil heard an unmistakable groan from inside the room and raised an eyebrow. Cat stepped out of the room and closed the door behind her.

"Don't mind Gwendolyn. She's in a bit of a mood"

"Charlie?" asked Neil, eyebrows raised.

"Yeah," Cat laughed. "He called her English, she hates being called English"

"Why's that?" Neil asked, clearly confused.

"She's Welsh"

"Oh, I get it," Neil Laughed. "Well, would you like to accompany me to get your Extra Curricular Assignments?"

"Assignments?"

"Yeah, Mr Nolan, sort of just tells you what your going to do, and then you have to do it"

"Okay" Cat drawled as she opened the door "Gwen, we've got to go get extra curricular assignments."

"Assignments?"

"Yeah, I'll explain on the way."

Gwen stormed out of Mr Nolan's office and over to the dinning hall in a huff, followed by an equally annoyed Cat.

"_Ffwcio fy mywyd_!" Gwen hissed as Cat dragged her over to sit with Neil and his friends.

"What's got your nickers in a twist?" Charlie joked causing Gwen to shoot him yet another death stare.

"If looks could kill," murmured Knox.

"We've been given Textiles and Home Economics as extra curricula's" Cat explained trying desperately to keep herself from screaming.

"You don't like cooking or sewing then?" Neil guessed

"Ding, Ding, we have a winner! At least we have soccer," Gwen replied sourly, her Welsh accent prominent in her anger. Neil quickly racked his brain for a way to change the subject, but was surprisingly beaten to the punch by Todd.

"So, how did you get you accent?" he asked

"I lived in Wales until I was 14"

"And what about you Cat, your Spanish right?"

"My parents are, but I'm born and raised American."

They spent the rest of the meal in a relative silence, only ruptured by the occasional comment about food.

An hour and a half later they were sitting in the common room with Neil and his group talking over classes and a 'study group'

"So, what are you two good at?" asked Cameron in a clearly condescending manner.

"I'm good with Latin, Math and some sciences, Gwen's a bit of an English, history and geography buff," Cat replied absently.

"So between the two of us, we pretty much cover everything." Gwen added.

"Sexy and smart, what more could we ask for." Charlie smirked looking at Gwen.

"You know what; I think I'm going to get some sleep before classes tomorrow," she said clearly irritated with Charlie's last comment.

"I think I'll do the same." And with that the two girls were gone.


	2. The Dead Poets

**Disclaimer: I do not own DPS or any of its characters, I do not own Peter Pan, I do not even own the phrase 'Holy Musical Batman'**

**Authors Note: Sorry, its taken so long to update, I've been a tad busy and had mass ass writers block, due to exam brain. (Reviews are the fuel to my passion)**

The first day of school was a drag. They sat through chemistry, where they got homework; Trigonometry, where they got even more homework and Latin, where they once again received homework. Cat walked into English expecting the same, the English teacher she'd had at her old school, had a particular fondness for essays. Gwen took a seat in the back row with Cat on her right and Charlie on her left. She noticed the boys had scattered throughout the classroom. Knox had sat in front of Charlie and Pitts, in front of Gwen, so his height gave her the perfect way to hide whatever she was doing from teachers. Neil sat in front of Pitts, Cameron in front of Neil, Meeks diagonally in front of Cameron and Todd alone in the front corner. As Gwen pulled her books out, she noticed several of the boys in her class looking excited about something and even a few of her newly found friends were acting strangely. Todd, who she had initially labelled as the shy one, was engaging in spontaneous conversation with several boys, with no stuttering or mumbling and Charlie was actually sitting up, books open, looking as if he was planning on paying attention, just when she thought she had figured things out, there was a whole new wave of weird. At that moment, the English teacher, Mr Keating, walked into the classroom. He was quite a young man in comparison to the other teachers and didn't look half as strict.

"Gentlemen, welcome back" he said gesturing to the class as a whole, he then gestured towards the two girls at the back "Ladies, Welcome. Seeing as the two of you did not have the luxury of attending my classes last year, I shall have to recap, I am Mr. Keating, in my class you will learn, how to think for yourselves, I _will_ prepare you for college, and I will teach you to seize the day. How will we do so much in so little time you may ask, we will use the art of poetry."

"To be born Welsh, is to be born privledged. Not with a silver spoon in your mouth, but with music in your blood and poetry in your soul." Gwen whispered to Cat

"Is that so Miss..?"

"Cooper, Gwen Cooper."

"Well Gwen Copper if that is true, I trust that you will do well in this class."

"Believe me, I will." Gwen whispered to herself as Mr Keating went back to talking about Tennyson.

After a surprisingly enjoyable English class, they had soccer practice. The girls quickly changed into their Soccer gear and ran down to join the boys on the field.

"What teams are you guys on?" Charlie asked as he saw them approach. Gwen rolled her eyes at his use of the word 'guys'.

"Not sure."

"Cooper, Lopez, Team B" the coach yelled from somewhere across the field.

"Okay, see you later," they called as they ran across to join the other team.

20 minutes in, Gwen had scored three goals and Cat two, so they were feeling pretty good. Added bonus, Charlie was the goalie and they were kicking his butt.

An hour later, the boys had showered and changed back into their uniforms for dinner, and were waiting for the girls.

"Girls man, how long do they need to shower for?" Cameron complained looking expectantly towards the other guys for an answer.

"A really long time?" suggested Pitts.

"Hey guys, I say we invite the girls to join the Dead Poets." Charlie whispered, so as not to be heard by any passing teachers.

"No way!" Cameron protested.

"Why not?" asked Knox "You heard that thing Gwen said about Welsh people and poetry, this could be just their thing."

"Alright, we'll have a vote," Neil stated taking charge as usual. "All those in favour say Yay, all those oppose, Nay."

Yays were sounded by everyone across the table apart from Cameron, who obviously, said Nay.

"What are we Yaying about?" Cat asked as she took a seat next to Neil and Todd shoved over to make room for Gwen.

"We were having a vote." explained Neil

"On what?" Gwen asked

"Whether or not we should invite you to join the Dead Poets Society."

"Dead Poets Society?" Cat queried as she picked up her fork and began eating her spaghetti.

"It's a group of people, namely us, who go down to the old Indian cave, in the dead of night and have fun whilst reading poetry," Charlie explained

"Sounds awesome, just don't make it to late. I don't want to fall asleep in history tomorrow morning," Gwen responded through a mouth full of spaghetti. She looked up and flashed a sarcastic smile at Dr. Hager as he walked passed their table giving her a disapproving look.

"We'll finish talking later," Charlie whispered before digging in.

Gwen sat in the Common room trying to memorize the periodic table by creating a song to the tune of One Direction's 'What Makes You Beautiful,' when Cat walked in and sat down next to her.

"So what do you think of this Dead Poets Society thing?"

"It sounds alright, even if we are going to be in a cave in the middle of the forest, with seven teenage boys whilst everyone else is back at the school sleeping."

"Hey, c'mon, you heard what Keating said, Carpe Diem."

"More like Carpe Breastum. Here they come" she said signalling towards the boys that had just walked through the door.

"Hey ladies," Charlie cooed as he sat down next to Gwen, who rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on her chemistry.

"So, we'll meet in the hallway as soon as Hager turns in, and then go down to the cave," Neil whispered, so as not to be overheard.

"Rightio, do we need to bring anything?" Gwen asked, looking up from her chemistry book

"Just a flashlight and any poetry you want to read."

"Okay, better get on with all this homework then."

"Yep."

Three hours later, the girls found themselves running through the woods, with only torches to guide there way. Once they reached the Cave and the nine of them were seated, Neil opened his copy of 'Five Centuries of Verse" and began to read the opening message.

"I went to the woods because I wanted to live deliberately, I wanted to live deep and suck out all the marrow of life, to put to rout all that was not life and not when I had come to die discover that I had not lived. So who wants to read?"

"I'll go," Cat started as she pulled a sheet of paper out of her pocket. "Beyond this place of wrath and tears, looms but the horror of the shade."

"Where's that from?" asked Meeks

"Yeah, it sounds creepy," added Knox

"Invictus, William Ernest Henley," Cat replied

"You want to hear creepy?" Gwen asked as she held her flashlight under her face to like a child telling a scary story. "We must not look at Goblin men, we must not buy their fruits, who knows upon what soil they fed, their hungry, thirsty roots;" she pulled the torch away and looked at the expressions on everybody face, "Goblin Market, Christina Rossetti," she said looking rather smug.

"Awesome," Charlie breathed, staring at her intently.

"Okay let's get on with is shall we?" Neil proposed, not wanting to sit in awkward silence any longer. Knox picked up the 'Five Centuries of Verse' and opened to a random page.

"And once, or twice, to throw the dice Is a gentlemanly game, but he does not win who plays with sin in the Secret House of Shame. 'The Ballad of the Reading Gaol' Oscar Wilde."

"Alright my turn" Pitts said taking the book "Dreams are true while they last, and do we not live in dreams? The Higher Pantheism, Tennyson." He passed the book to Meeks who flipped through the book before choosing a poem.

"From, If by Rudyard Kipling, If you can keep your head when all about you Are losing theirs and blaming it on you; If you can trust yourself when all men doubt you, But make allowance for their doubting too: If you can wait and not be tired by waiting, Or, being lied about, don't deal in lies, Or being hated don't give way to hating, And yet don't look too good, nor talk too wise;"

They went on, passing the book around the group for what seemed like hours, and only got up to leave after hearing the clock strike two.

They walked out of the Cave together and ran back to there dorms. As they entered their room Cameron turned to Charlie.

"So, maybe including the girls wasn't such a bad idea."

"No shit Sherlock."

"You sure seemed to like Gwen"

"Yeah, she's definitely going to be a challenge."

"Then why do you bother?"

"Cameron, when have you known me to give up on a challenge?"

"Never, but this one looks impossible."

"Hardly, I bet you 50 bucks, I can get her to sleep with me before Christmas break."

"That's only four months away."

"Exactly, it's more than enough time."

"Okay, you're on."


End file.
